At the End of the Creek
by the Lory society
Summary: Monica (fem!Germany) meets a strange Italian during one spring morning at the creek. "'well how do you know who is a stranger'" No cussing, Fem!Germany and a Italian Human AU (only human names used)


**At the end of the creek **

Monica a German lady, with blond pixie cut hair and eyes as blue as the sea lived in a quaint little house. In front of her cute rose gold house was a lovely creek.

The creek flowed beautifully around the trees, shimmering in the sunlight. The occasional dear approached it-time to time and birds sang all morning long; however one spring morning, Monica heard an unfamiliar noise at the creek so she gently put down her morning coffee and journeyed towards the creek.

There stood an Italian man with brown hair parted in the middle and an unusual curl sticking out the left side.

Monica blinked a little she continued to stare at the fairly short man; before she can speak he opened his brown eyes and said, "DON'T HURT MEEEEE! Iamavirginhurtingavirginwontbeanyfun!" He continued to cry and whine a little. Monica approached the crying man, slowly putting one foot on the uneven packed soil and rocks at the edge of the creek, when she was close enough she touched the scratch on his forehead "you should be more careful, see you've got a scratch." She said like she was an upset mom at her child for scraping his knee.

"imsorryitsjustthati'mlost (youareprettybella) and I am kinda lostandhungryand DON'T hurt meeee!" he cried some more. Through his loud sobs all Monica heard was that he was lost and hungry she sighed her brother once told her "you should help people in a time of need." She remembered asking him what if they were strangers, his reply was short and simple "well how do you know who is a stranger?" So Monica took this as a time to use that advice. She took a deep breath. "Come on you can stay at my house for bit but you'll have to help around the house in return." She told him she was going to say something else but he quickly wiped his tears and gave her a big bear hug which surprised Monica.

"THANK YOU BELLA~ I can cook for you pasta I really like pasta do you pasta or would you rather have pizza?" He said fast and let out a happy Ve. Once they were inside Monica asked for his name. "I am Feliciano you can call me Feli~ what's you name?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. "Monica. Would you please let go of my hand?" she said as she blushed a flushed red. He on the other hand, kept hold of her hand and stared at her until she blushed at full on red and got up "Okay what are you going to cook?" she asked trying to start a comfortable conversation.

"PAAASSSSTTAAA!" she practically sang. She sighed.

After they ate together she cleaned up and wondered if she'll get to know him better.

Three months have gone by, and Feliciano still hasn't left though Monica has never been happier. She got used to the happy Italian and she maybe, just maybe grew a more than "like" towards him.

One pleasurable morning near the end of summer Monica and Feliciano sat together on the bench facing the creek eating wurst and bread. Feli hummed the tune of a song and Monica wiped crumbs off his face with a cloth napkin soft at the touch. "Thank you Bella~" he chirped.

"Why do you always call me Bella?" she finally asked.

"Bella means beautiful girl in Italian." He almost sang happily.

"You don't need to flatter me."

"But Monica, you are pretty so why don't I say it?"

"I am not pretty." Monica barely got the words out she felt like crying but, she said she'd never cry. She thought she wasn't pretty because she remembered when a rude girl once told her.

"Monica." Feliciano put a figure in front of her lips. "Don't say that, it breaks my heart. You are beautiful. You helped me out when I was lost, you always try your best, you like to keep everything clean and you're always so nice to me. You are pretty in every way. You are pretty especially to me, because I really like you a lot." Feliciano said to her, Monica's eyes got misty and she promised herself not to cry, Feli hugged her tightly.

"Feliciano Vargas_ you_ are a wonderful man." She said and squeezed back. "thank you." He whispered.

"And ich liebe dich." Monica quickly said.

"Whaaa?" Feliciano asked confused as he tilted his head.

"ICH LIEBE DICH." She said again

"Monica I don't speak German." Feli said.

She sighed 'did I actually say it in German?' she thought. She said it once more, "I. Love. You."

"I loved you since I first saw you." Feliciano said she pulled back so he can stare into the ocean of her blue eyes, and Monica wasn't the least bit surprised when warm lips met hers, she however smiled into the kiss. Feliciano and Monica touched foreheads in that adorable way "you had me at be more careful, when we met at the end of the creek."

_FIN_

**[Authors note:] ich liebe ditch- I love you in German. This was a free writing I did to try to get out of writers block; I ended up liking it a lot. The part where Feli says she is pretty was inspired by an awesome fan picture, that I don't remember the name or artist. This whole thing was inspired by a creek. **


End file.
